Downspeeding and downsizing of internal combustion engines is aimed to make available the same driving power at a relatively low rotational speed. Further it may produce more efficient, more fuel-economical, motor vehicles. This reduces frictional losses and may lower fuel consumption.
One approach to downspeeding and downsizing is providing a smaller cubic capacity internal combustion engine by reducing the number of cylinders. This leads to an engine that is operated with a higher load with the same driving power which reduces throttling losses and therefore may lead to lower fuel consumption. This also reduces frictional losses. The internal combustion engine may also be equipped with a turbocharger to make available the driving power which is require for high speeds.
Some of the problems recognized by the inventors with such set ups comes from the noise of the internal combustion engine with a reduced number of cylinders. The drivers tend to shift up at a relatively high rev rate since the drivers perform gear shifts according to what they hear. Motor vehicles with a reduced number of cylinders tend to be operated outside the efficient parameter ranges which are aimed at by downsizing and downspeeding and counteract the objective of reduced fuel consumption.
One solution is a method for generating an engine noise wherein a time period between two directly successive ignition events of an internal combustion engine is determined and a superimposed noise is generated at a time between the two directly successive ignition events. This has the effect of creating a virtual engine noise to virtually increase the number of cylinders in an internal combustion engine.
Another solution is a device for generating an engine noise comprising a sound generator and a control unit wherein the control unit is connected to the sound generator. In this way it is possible to generate a virtual engine noise and play it to the driver of the motor vehicle.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.